


Don't worry

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Sad hours time, Someone please give Aloha a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask didn't know. He never knew how much Aloha had bottled up his feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don't worry

Mask knew about the sudden change in Aloha’s behavior. He knew about the change in Aloha’s smile, which seemed more forced each day.

The question that went through his mind was what made Aloha feel this way? What changed Aloha? These questions always went through his mind before he went up to Aloha one day. And he didn't imagine after asking for Aloha to break down, crying. Telling him everything with how useless he felt and how he always felt he brought everyone down.

Mask didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know Aloha had these thoughts, let alone bottled up so much. A hint of anger filled Mask before quickly disappearing. No, he shouldn't get angry at Aloha. It wasn't his fault, after all. Maybe all the stress of being an S4 got to him, he wouldn't know. Aloha was the type who kept his personal life to himself, rather than what he showed whenever he threw parties. 

Mask slowly rubbed Aloha’s back, feeling the shorter inkling grab his shirt, trying his best to stop crying, feeling too vulnerable. Aloha felt too weak, alone and a great bother to the cynical masked inkling, before Mask went and softy pet his tentacles. 

It felt rather soothing, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since..

Mask always noticed everything, seeing how Aloha seemed to calm down a little. He remembered Skull did the same thing when Aloha was sleeping one day on the couch, squirming from a nightmare. While it was rare to see one of the most energetic squids suddenly sleeping, Aloha did calm down once Skull started to pet his tentacles.

Getting out of his thoughts, Mask noticed it was too quiet, looking down to see Aloha had fallen asleep. Mask wiped a strand of tear away before he sighed, still petting Aloha’s head. He should have known Aloha was going to fall asleep, but he couldn't change that. Maybe Aloha needed someone, someone who didn't see him as the persona he puts up.

Mask didn't know why Aloha would think he's the one, but one thing for sure, he didn't really want Aloha to fall into unhappiness no matter how many times he said he did.


End file.
